


That’s so Cheesy. Straight Out of a Movie Cheesy

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, also it gets cheesy as you can probably tell by the title, i love these characters so fucking much, idk - Freeform, im gonna put them through hell and back okay, this is a deh fic you know what ur in for bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: “Hey, it’s fine. Understandable, I mean.” Connor moves as much as he’s allowed toward Evan. “Hey, just… hold my hand,”Evan does so. Connors hand is cold and pale with a slight green tinge to it. The warmth of Evan’s hand does absolute wonders for Connor.





	That’s so Cheesy. Straight Out of a Movie Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> one of the things i googles was ‘the beep heart thing in hospitals’ and i hate myself for it

Evan stares at the blank wall, truly not sure what to do or think or say or anything. He just sits and stares, the Murphy’s in tense silence in three other seats around the small waiting room.  
Zoe is reading a book, though her eyes aren’t moving and she hasn’t turned the page in almost half an hour now. Evan knows spacing out during a boring part of a book and going back and rereading is normal, but half an hour is a bit excessive.  
Cynthia is obsessively checking the clock that’s hung above the large glass door entrance. It's not like hours are going by in seconds, but Evan still understands why she’s doing it. It’s hard to explain, but she needs to know what time to say to her Facebook friends if the doctor comes into the room and tells them the dreaded news.  
Larry is flipping through a magazine, his frown lines worse than ever and his hands trembling as he reads some article about marijuana becoming legal. He definitely doesn’t want to admit it, but he becomes terrified every time a doctor or nurse or even kitchen worker enters the room.  
And Evan is staring at the wall.  
And Evan looks over to Zoe.  
And he takes her hand comfortingly.  
“You alright?” He whispers. There’s really no need to whisper, though he feels it’s necessary in a room this quiet.  
She starts with a shrug, then she takes a deep breath in, and begins nodding. And then her face absolutely crumbles and she lets her book fall closed and she leans on Evan’s shoulder and lets sobs shake her body.  
“It’s fine,” Evan’s voice breaks, “you’ll be okay. No matter what, it’ll be okay, I promise,”  
Zoe nods against his shoulder, wiping her eyes but a few tears still fall down her cheeks and onto the fabric of Evan’s shirt.  
“Thanks,” she mutters.  
A doctor enters the room with a clipboard.  
Zoe raises her head, preparing for any news to come.  
Cynthia finally looks away from the clock, whispering the time to herself.  
Larry looks up from the magazine and takes a shaky breath in.  
And Evan just sits expectantly, eyeing the doctor for any hint of any news that’s about to come.  
“Uh, Evan Hansen?” The doctor calls and looks around the room. Evan’s heart stops, and Zoe raises his arm for him. The doctor smiles when he sees this. “Please, come with me,”  
Evan slowly stands, his hands sweating and legs weak under his weight. He follows the doctor quickly through the waiting room, through the main area, into the elevator, up to the fourth floor, and to room 421.  
God, if only they put Connor in one room down.  
It would be sort of perfect, actually.  
Or not, the more Evan thinks about it.  
The doctor opens the door and lets Evan in, closing it behind him and leaving the two boys alone.  
Evan stands completely still and listens to the steady beeping of Connor’s ECG.  
“What are you doing just standing here?”  
Connor’s voice is hoarse and tired and weak. He just sounds weak.  
Evan nods and takes a step in, seeing Connor awake in his god awful hospital gown for the first time. Though, Connor may as well be asleep, for his eyes are only half open, and he’s laying down wearily, and the bags under his eyes are darker than his eyes themselves. Evan takes immediate pity, but sits in the chair next to Connor’s bed nonetheless.  
“Hey,” Evan says breathless.  
“Hi,” Connor replies. He opens one eye fully and smiles at Evan.  
“So, uh, how’s it going?”  
“Oh, just fantastic. Having needles stuck everywhere and dealing with constant beeping of this thing is absolutely ideal. Not to mention the amazing view of my window,”  
They smile at each other for half a second.  
And then Evan crumbles.  
He sobs into his hand like Zoe into his shoulder, wiping his eyes only to be replaced by more tears only a second later, sniffling and breathing uncontrollably.  
“Oh, fuck, are you okay?” Connor sits up and widens his eyes at Evan.  
“I was so scared for you,” Evan says, pulling at his hair, “when they told me you had- I just broke down. I did this. In the middle of the school office. You should see your family. They’re the same way. I just- I’m so happy you’re okay,”  
“Hey, it’s fine. Understandable, I mean.” Connor moves as much as he’s allowed toward Evan. “Hey, just… hold my hand,”  
Evan does so. Connors hand is cold and pale with a slight green tinge to it. The warmth of Evan’s hand does absolute wonders for Connor.  
“I’m going to be fine. It was a really shitty day. I don’t know what I was even thinking. But, I’m here now, and that counts for something, right? _You’re_ going to be fine. I can’t even begin to describe how that must have felt, and I’m sorry. You have friends and my family that you could have gone to if it worked. And you still do. You always have them to talk to. They’re going through the same thing,”  
Evan runs his thumb along the back of Connors hand and shakes his head in agreement.  
“That’s so cheesy,” he laughs but doesn’t look up, “straight out of a movie cheesy,”  
“Oh, shut up,”  
Connor brings Evan’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly. His lips are cold against Evan’s hand, but the warmth Connor gets is totally worth it.  
They sit and bask in each other’s presence, happy to be alive and together again, until a nurse knocks on the door with Zoe and tells Evan to leave.  
“They only let me have one person at a time,” Connor explains as Evan stands, “mom’s next. Larry’s last. Saving the best for last, y’know?”  
Evan laughs smally and nods in agreement. Zoe enters eagerly as soon as Evan steps into the hallway.  
The last thing Evan hears before being lead back down to the waiting room is Zoe shrieking about how it’s ‘negative bajillion degrees in this room!’ to Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk comment maybe? kudos are nice. i’m looking at you samantha.


End file.
